1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press-style perfume sprayer, particularly to one consisting of a body, a push block, a base, a rear side cover, a front side over, an upper cap and a perfume bottle. The rear side cover is pressed to push the push block to move up the perfume bottle to permit a nozzle on the upper cap to spray out the perfume in the perfume bottle. The press-style perfume sprayer in the invention has a structure convenient to use, easy to carry, protecting the perfume bottle from damaged or misused, and having an elegant and beautiful appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common conventional press-style perfume bottles mostly have a press-style nozzle on top and a sucking tube connected to the nozzle and extending in the bottle, and a cap closing up the nozzle to prevent it from pressing by mistake. But the cap often falls off or breaks owing to press with excessive force, and the perfume bottle itself has no protective member so that when the perfume bottle falls down on the ground, it may break or be cracked for the perfume to leak out. Further, it increases inconvenience because of its cap to be removed before using.